


cruel

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: adj.willfully causing pain or suffering to others, or feeling no concern about it.





	cruel

Brian wasn't sure why he signed up for it. He knew he was bad with stuff like this; he couldn't play games with jumpscares without flipping his lid. But Pat told him it wouldn't be bad, that it'd be lots of fun.

Still, Brian was anxious while they waited in line. He could hear screaming from the inside of the fabricated haunted house already, and it was making him uneasy.

"We don't have to go in if you don't think you can handle it, Bri." Pat said, slipping Brian's hand into his own and squeezing it gently. 

Brian looked up, saw Pat's expectant face. "I can do it. I'm fine." He replied, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt. 

Pat smiled at him. The line moved slowly, and Brian began to accept his fate. He'd probably pass out from fear and hit his head and die. Probably.

The tired commissionaire checked their tickets and waved them through the door without another look. They were plunged into darkness immediately, and Brian could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey, Pat?" Brian spoke up, his tone shaky as they shuffled through the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. I can't do this."

Pat was quiet for a moment. "I think it's a little late."

They turned a corner into the first room, covered in faux blood. Brian squeezed Pat's hand harder as they trudged through, listening to the layered noises of screaming animatronics and whatever Spooky Stock Music was playing. 

"You're gonna break my hand." Pat commented, straight-faced.

Brian almost let up, but then a costumed actor jumped out in front of them, and he gripped just a little harder and tried not to scream.

The rest of the house went exactly the same, with increasingly gruesome costumes and more frequent scares. They liked to target Brian, unnecessarily mean, because they could tell he was scared. Brian reached the point of not being embarrassed to scream by the end of it.

The next 15 minutes felt like a blur of Brian just gripping Pat tight as he stumbled through the house, eyes usually shut. He could've wept with joy when he saw the light at the end, shining through the plastic flap covering the back door.

Pat was laughing at him, and Brian barely had the energy to feel wounded about it. "Stop being mean! That sucked!" He said, pushing Pat a little.

"I'm sorry!" Pat defended through giggles, pulling Brian into a hug. "You were _so_ brave, baby."

"Don't patronize me." Brian said, trying to school his face into a frown. He ultimately failed, because he couldn't not laugh when Pat was. 

They walked back to the car together, arms around each other's waists, laughing the whole way back.


End file.
